Back Styles
Back Styles are the visual representations of the various Back Costume Pieces collected by the Player Character. Once a costume piece is equipped, the player will automatically and permanently have that piece's appearance added to their Style collection, allowing it to be used via the Style Window. Usually obtained via enemy drops and Treasure Chests, styles may also be collected via the Vault, Player Briefings, Investigations and Collections awards, bought from a Vendor or Kiosk, or obtained during special events and promotions. List Male= File:BackA.R.G.U.S.Operative.png|A.R.G.U.S. Operative File:BackAbsoluteZero.png|Absolute Zero File:BackAdaptiveAndroid.png|Adaptive Android File:BackAegisOfAzarath.png|Aegis of Azarath File:BackAegisOfEternity.png|Aegis of Eternity File:BackAerialDefender.png|Aerial Defender File:BackAeronaut.png|Aeronaut File:BackAlienTech.png|Alien Tech File:BackAmazonHoplite.png|Amazon Hoplite File:BackAmazonPolemarch.png|Amazon Polemarch File:BackAmazonSoldier.png|Amazon Soldier File:BackAmazonStrategos.png|Amazon Strategos File:BackAmazonian.png|Amazonian File:BackAncientAmazonNoble.png|Ancient Amazon Noble File:BackAncientDivineSorceress.png|Ancient Divine Sorceress File:BackAngelic.png|Angelic File:BackAntifreeze.png|Antifreeze File:BackApokoliptianGeneral.png|Apokoliptian General File:BackApokoliptianShocktrooper.png|Apokoliptian Shocktrooper File:BackArchangel.png|Archangel File:BackArcher.png|Archer File:BackArmoredDetective.png|Armored Detective File:BackAssimilatedHarpyWings.png|Assimilated Harpy Wings File:BackAsteroidea.png|Asteroidea File:BackAstralAlloy.png|Astral Alloy File:BackAtlanteanMonarch.png|Atlantean Monarch File:BackAvatarBombardier.png|Avatar Bombardier File:BackAvatarInfiltrator.png|Avatar Infiltrator File:BackAvatarOfOphidian.png|Avatar of Ophidian File:BackBackpack.png|Backpack File:BackBarbarian.png|Barbarian File:BackBattle-Hawk.png|Battle-Hawk File:BackBatwoman.png|Batwoman (Style) File:BackBewitchingBattlesuit.png|Bewitching Battlesuit File:BackBeyondHigh-Tech.png|Beyond High-Tech File:BackBiohazard.png|Biohazard File:BackBiomech.png|Biomech File:BackBionic.png|Bionic File:BackBlackhawk.png|Blackhawk File:BackBloodBat.png|Blood Bat File:BackBlood-Cursed.png|Blood-Cursed File:BackBrainiac.png|Brainiac (Style) File:BackBrainiacInvader.png|Brainiac Invader File:BackBulwarkOfMadness.png|Bulwark of Madness File:BackButterfly.png|Butterfly (Style) File:BackCapeOfTheRenegade.png|Cape of the Renegade File:BackCatPlushBackpack.png|Cat Plush Backpack File:BackCeltic.png|Celtic File:BackCelticSnake.png|Celtic Snake File:BackCheckmateInformant.png|Checkmate Informant File:BackCheckmateOperative.png|Checkmate Operative File:BackClassic.png|Classic File:BackCloakOfHades.png|Cloak of Hades File:BackClownPrince.png|Clown Prince File:BackConqueror.png|Conqueror File:BackContemporaryTech.png|Contemporary Tech File:BackCorrupted.png|Corrupted File:BackCoveted.png|Coveted File:BackCupidsBalloonWings.png|Cupid's Balloon Wings File:BackDamagedLantern.png|Damaged Lantern File:BackDaringVigilante.png|Daring Vigilante File:BackDarkSpecter2018Batsuit.png|Dark Specter 2018 Batsuit File:BackDarkSpecterBatsuit.png|Dark Specter Batsuit File:BackDemonicRunes.png|Demonic Runes File:BackDepartmentOfCorrections.png|Department of Corrections File:BackDiscipleOfParallax.png|Disciple of Parallax File:BackDivine.png|Divine File:BackDoomsday.png|Doomsday (Style) File:BackDresden7.png|Dresden 7 File:BackDruid.png|Druid File:BackDystopianAmazon.png|Dystopian Amazon File:BackEgyptian.png|Egyptian File:BackEgyptianSorcerer.png|Egyptian Sorcerer File:BackElectrostatic.png|Electrostatic File:BackElementalAndroid.png|Elemental Android File:BackEmbellished.png|Embellished File:BackEnergyArmor.png|Energy Armor File:BackEnergy_Battery.png|Energy Battery File:BackEngineer.png|Engineer File:BackEnhancedBionic.png|Enhanced Bionic File:BackEscapedInmate.png|Escaped Inmate File:BackEternal.png|Eternal File:BackExalted.png|Exalted File:BackExobyteOrigin.png|Exobyte Origin File:BackExpertMarksman.png|Expert Marksman File:BackFallenGod.png|Fallen God File:BackFatesFaith.png|Fate's Faith File:BackFiddlerCrab.png|Fiddler Crab File:BackFirefighter.jpg|Firefighter File:BackFourthWorld.png|Fourth World File:BackFrozenFury.png|Frozen Fury File:BackFurious.png|Furious File:BackFutureCrusader.png|Future Crusader File:BackGadgeteer.png|Gadgeteer File:BackGlitteryWings.png|Glittery Wings File:BackGorgonSlayer.png|Gorgon Slayer File:BackGothamKnight.png|Gotham Knight File:BackGothamsOutlaw.png|Gotham's Outlaw File:BackGreasySpine.png|Greasy Spine File:BackGreco-Roman.png|Greco-Roman File:BackGreenKnight.png|Green Knight File:BackH.I.V.E.Master.png|H.I.V.E. Master File:BackHIVEDefender.png|HIVE Defender File:BackHawkWings.png|Hawk Wings File:BackHeartOfTheLion.png|Heart of the Lion File:BackHeartshard.png|Heartshard File:BackHerasStrength.png|Hera's Strength File:BackHeraldOfTheBlack.png|Herald of the Black File:BackHighVoltage.png|High Voltage File:BackHigh-DensityTacticalQuiver.png|High-Density Tactical Quiver File:BackHijackedServitor.png|Hijacked Servitor File:BackHolidayElf.png|Holiday Elf File:BackHouseOfElCape.png|House of El Cape File:BackHouseOfElWarsuit.png|House of El Warsuit File:BackIceSpikeBack.png|Ice Spike Back File:BackImperialInsect.png|Imperial Insect File:BackInsectColonist.png|Insect Colonist File:BackInsectoid.png|Insectoid File:BackJahKir.png|Jah Kir File:BackJester.png|Jester File:BackJohnnyQuick.png|Johnny Quick File:BackJokerJetpack.png|Joker Jetpack File:BackJokersPunchline.png|Joker's Punchline File:BackKabuki.png|Kabuki File:BackKabukiPack.png|Kabuki Pack File:BackKickMe.png|Kick Me File:BackKryptonian.png|Kryptonian File:BackKryptonianCommander.png|Kryptonian Commander File:BackKryptonianMedico.png|Kryptonian Medico File:BackLexCorpSalvation.png|LexCorp Salvation File:BackLifeShell.png|Life Shell File:BackLogisticalOfficerVariant.png|Logistical Officer Variant File:BackLogisticsOfficer.png|Logistics Officer File:BackMainMan.png|Main Man File:BackMalevolentKnight.png|Malevolent Knight File:BackManta.png|Manta File:BackMayan.png|Mayan File:BackMechTecWings.png|MechTec Wings File:BackMedieval.png|Medieval File:BackMera.png|Mera File:BackMercenarysMalice.png|Mercenary's Malice File:BackMetalhead.png|Metalhead File:BackMetallosMaw.png|Metallo's Maw File:BackMid-Nite.png|Mid-Nite File:BackMilitaryTech.png|Military Tech File:BackMiraculous.png|Miraculous File:BackMiraculousCape.png|Miraculous Cape File:BackMistContainerBackpack.png|Mist Container Backpack File:BackMisterFreeze.png|Mister Freeze (Style) File:BackMoonMirror.png|Moon Mirror File:BackNecromancer.png|Necromancer File:BackNewGenesis.png|New Genesis File:BackNinthTrideTyrant.png|Ninth Tride Tyrant File:BackNth-MetalBattlesuit.png|Nth-Metal Battlesuit File:BackNuclear.png|Nuclear File:BackOneYearAnniversaryCape.png|One Year Anniversary Cape File:BackOolong.png|Oolong File:BackOwlman.png|Owlsuit File:BackParademonSentry.png|Parademon Sentry File:BackParamilitary.png|Paramilitary File:BackPhantomZoneReaver.png|Phantom Zone Reaver File:BackPlant.png|Plant File:BackPotOfGoldBackpack.png|Pot of Gold Backpack File:BackPrideful.png|Prideful File:BackProgenyOfDarkseid.png|Progeny of Darkseid File:BackPsycho.png|Psycho File:BackPunchline.png|Punchline File:BackQuickstryke.png|Quickstryke File:BackJohnnyQuick.png|Quicksuit File:BackQuiver.png|Quiver File:BackQuiverOfAdulation.png|Quiver of Adulation File:BackQwardianFighter.png|Qwardian Fighter File:BackRasAlGhul.png|Ra's al Ghul (Style) File:BackRasAlGhulsProperCape.png|Ra's al Ghul's Proper Cape File:BackRainbowButterflyF.png|Rainbow Butterfly File:BackRaptorInfiltrator.png|Raptor Infiltrator File:BackRaptorTech.png|Raptor Tech File:BackRapture.png|Rapture File:BackRemnantsOfTheMartyr.png|Remnants of the Martyr File:BackRemora.png|Remora File:BackRetroTech.png|Retro Tech File:BackReverse.png|Reverse File:BackRiddler.png|Riddler File:BackRounded.png|Rounded File:BackRunesOfTheAncients.png|Runes of the Ancients File:BackRunesOfTheEast.png|Runes of the East File:BackRunesOfTheNorsemen.png|Runes of the Norsemen File:BackSTAREx.png|STAR Ex File:BackSTEELsuitMK-1.png|STEELsuit MK-1 File:BackScionOfIon.png|Scion of Ion File:BackScuba.jpg|Scuba File:BackSector3601.png|Sector 3601 File:BackSectorAgent.png|Sector Agent File:BackSectorIncendiary.png|Sector Incendiary File:BackSeraph.png|Seraph File:BackShaman.png|Shaman File:BackSharpshooter.png|Sharpshooter File:BackShepherdOfAdara.png|Shepherd of Adara File:BackShieldedRobot.png|Shielded Robot File:BackShimTarRegalia.png|Shim'Tar Regalia File:BackShockJock.png|Shock Jock File:BackShort.png|Short File:BackShroudOfAnubis.png|Shroud of Anubis File:BackSmallBirdWings.png|Small Bird Wings File:BackSmallDemonicWings.png|Small Demonic Wings File:BackSmallTechWings.png|Small Tech Wings File:BackSnake.png|Snake File:BackSonOfBelial.png|Son of Belial File:BackSonOfTheManta.png|Son of the Manta File:BackSpecOps.png|Spec Ops File:BackSpeed-ForceSpectrum.png|Speed-Force Spectrum File:BackSpeed-Metal.png|Speed-Metal File:BackSpindrift.png|Spindrift File:BackSpiritOfTheStag.png|Spirit of the Stag File:BackSplit.png|Split File:BackSplitPersonality.png|Split Personality File:BackSpookySpider.png|Spooky Spider File:BackSteampunk.png|Steampunk File:BackSteelworker.png|Steelworker File:BackStormtroopersExhaustPack.png|Stormtrooper's Exhaust Pack File:BackStrengthOfTheRam.png|Strength of the Ram File:BackSunstoneBulwark.png|Sunstone Bulwark File:BackSunstonesEdge.png|Sunstone's Edge File:BackTalonLord.png|Talon Lord File:BackTattered.png|Tattered File:BackTechNinja.png|Tech Ninja File:BackTheLastAurochs.png|The Last Aurochs File:BackThemysciranBattlesuit.png|Themysciran Battlesuit File:BackTimeTraveler.png|Time Traveler File:BackTracesInTime.png|Traces in Time File:BackVengeance.png|Vengeance File:BackVengeanceOfHecate.png|Vengeance of Hecate File:BackVengeanceVariant.png|Vengeance Variant File:BackVengefulSurgeon.png|Vengeful Surgeon File:BackVestmentsOfRage.png|Vestments of Rage File:BackVestureOfProselyte.png|Vesture of Proselyte File:BackViking.png|Viking File:BackVirtuousKnight.png|Virtuous Knight File:BackVisitors.png|Visitor's File:BackVoodoo.png|Voodoo File:BackWar-Metal.png|War-Metal File:BackWarriorOfSpring.png|Warrior of Spring File:BackWingedFury.png|Winged Fury File:BackZonewalker.png|Zonewalker |-| Female= File:BackAbsoluteZeroF.png|Absolute Zero File:BackAbyssalF.png|Abyssal File:StylePlaceHolder.png|link=BackAdaptiveAndroidF.png|Adaptive Android File:BackAegisOfAzarathF.png|Aegis of Azarath File:BackAegisOfEternityF.png|Aegis of Eternity File:BackAerialDefenderF.png|Aerial Defender File:BackAeronautF.png|Aeronaut File:BackAlienTechF.png|Alien Tech File:BackAmazonHopliteF.png|Amazon Hoplite File:BackAmazonPolemarchF.png|Amazon Polemarch File:BackAmazonSoldierF.png|Amazon Soldier File:BackAmazonStrategosF.png|Amazon Strategos File:BackAmazonianF.png|Amazonian File:BackAncientAmazonNobleF.png|Ancient Amazon Noble File:BackAngelicF.png|Angelic File:BackAntifreezeF.png|Antifreeze File:BackAmazonianF.png|Amazonian File:BackApokoliptianGeneralF.png|Apokoliptian General File:BackApokoliptianShocktrooperF.png|Apokoliptian Shocktrooper File:BackArchangelF.png|Archangel File:BackArcherF.png|Archer File:BackArmoredDetectiveF.png|Armored Detective File:BackAssimilatedHarpyWingsF.png|Assimilated Harpy Wings File:BackAsteroideaF.png|Asteroidea File:BackAstralAlloyF.png|Astral Alloy File:BackAtlanteanMonarchF.png|Atlantean Monarch File:BackAvatarBombardierF.png|Avatar Bombardier File:BackAvatarInfiltratorF.png|Avatar Infiltrator File:BackAvatarOfOphidianF.png|Avatar of Ophidian File:BackBackpackF.png|Backpack File:BackBarbarianF.png|Barbarian File:BackBatwomanF.png|Batwoman (Style) File:BackBewitchingBattlesuitF.png|Bewitching Battlesuit File:BackBeyondEnhancedHigh-TechF.png|Beyond Enhanced High-Tech File:BackBeyondHigh-TechF.png|Beyond High-Tech File:BackBiohazardF.png|Biohazard File:BackBiomechF.png|Biomech File:BackBionicF.png|Bionic File:BackBlackhawkF.png|Blackhawk File:BackBlackhawk(Elite)F.png|Blackhawk (Elite) File:BackBloodBatF.png|Blood Bat File:BackBlood-CursedF.png|Blood-Cursed File:BackBrainiacF.png|Brainiac File:BackBrainiacInvaderF.png|Brainiac Invader File:BackBronzeTrigonicBackDarkBlueGlowF.png|Bronze Trigonic Back: Dark Blue Glow File:BackButterflyF.png|Butterfly File:BackBulwarkOfMadnessF.png|Bulwark of Madness File:BackCapeOfTheRenegadeF.png|Cape of the Renegade File:BackCatPlushBackpack.png|Cat Plush Backpack File:BackCelticF.png|Celtic File:BackCelticSnakeF.png|Celtic Snake File:BackCheckmateInformantF.png|Checkmate Informant File:BackCheckmateOperativeF.png|Checkmate Operative File:BackClassicF.png|Classic File:BackCloakOfEternitiesF.png|Cloak of Eternities File:BackCloakOfHadesF.png|Cloak of Hades File:BackCloakOfShadowsF.png|Cloak of Shadows File:BackClownPrinceF.png|Clown Prince File:BackConquerorF.png|Conqueror File:BackContemporaryTechF.png|Contemporary Tech File:BackCorruptedF.png|Corrupted File:BackCovetedF.png|Coveted File:BackCupidsBalloonWingsF.png|Cupid's Balloon Wings File:BackDaringVigilanteF.png|Daring Vigilante File:BackDarkSpecter2018BatsuitF.png|Dark Specter 2018 Batsuit File:BackDarkSpecterBatsuitF.png|Dark Specter Batsuit File:BackDemonicRunesF.png|Demonic Runes File:BackDepartmentOfCorrectionsF.png|Department of Corrections File:BackDiscipleOfParallaxF.png|Disciple of Parallax File:BackDivineF.png|Divine File:BackDoomsdayF.png|Doomsday File:BackDresden7F.png|Dresden 7 File:BackDriftGuardF.png|Drift Guard File:BackDrownedPirateF.png|Drowned Pirate File:BackDruidF.png|Druid File:BackEgyptianF.png|Egyptian File:BackEgyptianSorcererF.png|Egyptian Sorcerer File:BackElectrostaticF.png|Electrostatic File:BackElementalAndroidF.png|Elemental Android File:BackEmbellishedF.png|Embellished File:BackEnergyArmorF.png|Energy Armor File:BackEnergyArmor(Elite)F.png|Energy Armor (Elite) File:BackEnergyBatteryF.png|Energy Battery File:BackEngineerF.png|Engineer File:BackEnhancedA.R.G.U.S.OperativeF.png|Enhanced A.R.G.U.S. Operative File:BackEnhancedAbsoluteZeroF.png|Enhanced Absolute Zero File:BackEnhancedAbyssalF.png|Enhanced Abyssal File:BackEnhancedArmoredDetectiveF.png|Enhanced Armored Detective File:BackEnhancedConquerorF.png|Enhanced Conqueror File:BackEnhancedDrownedPirateF.png|Enhanced Drowned Pirate File:BackEnhancedDystopianAmazonF.png|Enhanced Dystopian Amazon File:BackEnhancedExobyteOriginF.png|Enhanced Exobyte Origin File:BackEnhancedFireSoulF.png|Enhanced Fire Soul File:BackEnhancedGreenKnightF.png|Enhanced Green Knight File:BackEnhancedHigh-DensityTacticalF.png|Enhanced High-Density Tactical Quiver File:BackEnhancedLaughingKnightF.png|Enhanced Laughing Knight File:BackEnhancedMagicsChampionF.png|Enhanced Magic's Champion File:BackEnhancedMainManF.png|Enhanced Main Man File:BackEnhancedMeraF.png|Enhanced Mera File:BackEnhancedMid-NiteF.png|Enhanced Mid-Nite File:BackEnhancedPrimevalF.png|Enhanced Primeval File:BackEnhancedQuicksuitF.png|Enhanced Quicksuit File:BackEnhancedQwardianGuardF.png|Enhanced Qwardian Guard File:BackEnhancedShimTarRegaliaF.png|Enhanced Shim'Tar Regalia File:BackEnhancedSonOfTheMantaF.png|Enhanced Son of the Manta File:BackEnhancedSpeed-MetalF.png|Enhanced Speed-Metal File:BackEnhancedSpindriftF.png|Enhanced Spindrift File:BackEnhancedVisitor'sF.png|[[|Enhanced Visitor's]] File:BackEscapedInmateF.png|Escaped Inmate File:BackEternalF.png|Eternal File:BackExaltedF.png|Exalted File:BackExobyteOriginF.png|Exobyte Origin File:BackExpertMarksmanF.png|Expert Marksman File:BackFallenGodF.png|Fallen God File:BackFallenGod(Elite)F.png|Fallen God (Elite) File:BackFatesFaithF.png|Fate's Faith File:BackFiddlerCrabF.png|Fiddler Crab File:BackFireSoulF.png|Fire Soul File:BackFourthWorldF.png|Fourth World File:BackFrozenFuryF.png|Frozen Fury File:BackFuriousF.png|Furious File:BackFutureCrusaderF.png|Future Crusader File:BackGadgeteerF.png|Gadgeteer File:BackGlimmerWingsF.png|Glimmer Wings File:BackGlitteryWingsF.png|Glittery Wings File:BackGoldTrigonicBackBlueGlowF.png|Gold Trigonic Back: Blue Glow File:StylePlaceHolder.png|link=BackGoldTrigonicBackCustomGlowF.png|Gold Trigonic Back: Custom Glow File:StylePlaceHolder.png|link=BackGoldTrigonicBackDarkBlueGlowF.png|Gold Trigonic Back: Dark Blue Glow File:StylePlaceHolder.png|link=BackGoldTrigonicBackGoldenGlowF.png|Gold Trigonic Back: Golden Glow File:StylePlaceHolder.png|link=BackGoldTrigonicBackGreenGlowF.png|Gold Trigonic Back: Green Glow File:StylePlaceHolder.png|link=BackGoldTrigonicBackPurpleGlowF.png|Gold Trigonic Back: Purple Glow File:StylePlaceHolder.png|link=BackGoldTrigonicBackRedGlowF.png|Gold Trigonic Back: Red Glow File:StylePlaceHolder.png|link=BackGoldTrigonicBackWhiteGlowF.png|Gold Trigonic Back: White Glow File:BackGorgonSlayerF.png|Gorgon Slayer File:BackGothamKnightF.png|Gotham Knight File:BackGothamsOutlawF.png|Gotham's Outlaw File:BackGreasySpineF.png|Greasy Spine File:BackGreco-RomanF.png|Greco-Roman File:BackGreenKnightF.png|Green Knight File:BackH.I.V.E.MasterF.png|H.I.V.E. Master File:BackHIVEDefenderF.png|HIVE Defender File:BackHawkWingsF.png|Hawk Wings File:BackHawksEdgeF.png|Hawk's Edge File:BackHawksEdge(Enhanced)F.png|Hawk's Edge (Enhanced) File:BackHeartOfTheLionF.png|Heart of the Lion File:BackHeartOfThePredator.png|Heart of The Predator File:StylePlaceHolder.png|link=BackHeartshardF.png|Heartshard File:BackHerasStrengthF.png|Hera's Strength File:BackHeraldOfTheBlackF.png|Herald of the Black File:BackHeraldOfTheBlack(Elite)F.png|Herald of the Black (Elite) File:BackHighVoltageF.png|High Voltage File:BackHigh-DensityTacticalF.png|High-Density Tactical Quiver File:BackHijackedServitorF.png|Hijacked Servitor File:BackHolidayElfF.png|Holiday Elf File:BackHouseOfEl2019F.png|House of El 2019 File:BackHouseOfElCapeF.png|House of El Cape File:BackHouseOfElWarsuitF.png|House of El Warsuit File:BackImperialInsectF.png|Imperial Insect File:BackInsectColonistF.png|Insect Colonist File:BackInsectoidF.png|Insectoid File:StylePlaceHolder.png|link=BackIronTrigonicBackBlueGlowF.png|Iron Trigonic Back: Blue Glow File:StylePlaceHolder.png|link=BackIronTrigonicBackCustomGlowF.png|Iron Trigonic Back: Custom Glow File:StylePlaceHolder.png|link=BackIronTrigonicBackDarkBlueGlowF.png|Iron Trigonic Back: Dark Blue Glow File:StylePlaceHolder.png|link=BackIronTrigonicBackGoldenGlowF.png|Iron Trigonic Back: Golden Glow File:StylePlaceHolder.png|link=BackIronTrigonicBackGreenGlowF.png|Iron Trigonic Back: Green Glow File:StylePlaceHolder.png|link=BackIronTrigonicBackPurpleGlowF.png|Iron Trigonic Back: Purple Glow File:BackIronTrigonicBackRedGlowF.png|Iron Trigonic Back: Red Glow File:StylePlaceHolder.png|link=BackIronTrigonicBackWhiteGlowF.png|Iron Trigonic Back: White Glow File:BackJahKirF.png|Jah Kir File:BackJesterF.png|Jester File:BackJokerJetpackF.png|Joker Jetpack File:BackJokersPunchlineF.png|Joker's Punchline File:BackKabukiF.png|Kabuki File:BackKabukiPackF.png|Kabuki Pack File:BackKickMeF.png|Kick Me File:BackKryptonianF.png|Kryptonian File:BackKryptonianCommanderF.png|Kryptonian Commander File:BackKryptonianMedicoF.png|Kryptonian Medico File:BackLaughingKnightF.png|Laughing Knight File:BackLexCorpSalvationF.png|LexCorp Salvation File:BackLifeShellF.png|Life Shell File:BackLogisticalOfficerVariantF.png|Logistical Officer Variant File:BackLogisticsOfficerF.png|Logistics Officer File:BackLordOfChaosF.png|Lord of Chaos File:BackMainManF.png|Main Man File:BackMalevolentKnightF.png|Malevolent Knight File:BackMantaF.png|Manta File:BackMayanF.png|Mayan File:BackMechTecWingsF.png|MechTec Wings File:BackMedievalF.png|Medieval File:BackMeraF.png|Mera File:BackMercenarysMaliceF.png|Mercenary's Malice File:BackMetalheadF.png|Metalhead File:BackMetallosMawF.png|Metallo's Maw File:BackMid-NiteF.png|Mid-Nite File:BackMilitaryTechF.png|Military Tech File:BackMiraculousCapeF.png|Miraculous File:BackMiraculousF.png|Miraculous Cape File:BackMistContainerBackpackF.png|Mist Container Backpack File:BackMisterFreezeF.png|Mister Freeze File:BackMoonMirrorF.png|Moon Mirror File:BackNabusChosenF.png|Nabu's Chosen File:BackNecromancerF.png|Necromancer File:BackNewGenesisF.png|New Genesis File:BackNinthTrideTyrantF.png|Ninth Tride Tyrant File:BackNoneF.png|None File:BackNth-MetalBattlesuitF.png|Nth-Metal Battlesuit File:BackNuclearF.png|Nuclear File:BackNuclear(Elite)F.png|Nuclear (Elite) File:BackOneYearAnniversaryCapeF.png|One Year Anniversary Cape File:BackOolongF.png|Oolong File:BackOwlsuitF.png|Owlsuit File:BackOwlsuit(Elite)F.png|Owlsuit (Elite) File:BackParademonSentryF.png|Parademon Sentry File:BackParamilitaryF.png|Paramilitary File:BackPhantomZoneReaverF.png|Phantom Zone Reaver File:BackPlantF.png|Plant File:BackPlatinumTrigonicBackCustomGlowF.png|Platinum Trigonic Back: Custom Glow File:BackPotOfGoldBackpackF.png|Pot of Gold Backpack File:BackPridefulF.png|Prideful File:BackPrimevalF.png|Primeval File:BackProgenyOfDarkseidF.png|Progeny of Darkseid File:BackPsychoF.png|Psycho File:BackPunchlineF.png|Punchline File:BackQuickstrykeF.png|Quickstryke File:BackQuickstryke(Elite)F.png|Quickstryke (Elite) File:BackQuiverF.png|Quiver File:BackQuiverOfAdulationF.png|Quiver of Adulation File:BackQwardianFighterF.png|Qwardian Fighter File:BackQuicksuitF.png|Quicksuit File:BackRasAlGhulF.png|Ra's al Ghul File:BackRasAlGhulsProperCapeF.png|Ra's al Ghul's Proper Cape File:BackRainbowButterflyF.png|Rainbow Butterfly File:BackRaptorInfiltratorF.png|Raptor Infiltrator File:BackRaptorTechF.png|Raptor Tech File:BackRaptureF.png|Rapture File:BackRemnantsOfTheMartyrF.png|Remnants of the Martyr File:BackRemoraF.png|Remora File:BackRetroTechF.png|Retro Tech File:BackReverseF.png|Reverse File:BackRiddlerF.png|Riddler File:BackRiddler(Elite)F.png|Riddler (Elite) File:BackRoundedF.png|Rounded File:BackRunesOfTheAncientsF.png|Runes of the Ancients File:BackRunesOfTheEastF.png|Runes of the East File:BackRunesOfTheNorsemenF.png|Runes of the Norsemen File:BackSTARExF.png|STAR Ex File:BackSTEELsuitMK-1F.png|STEELsuit MK-1 File:BackScionOfIonF.png|Scion of Ion File:BackSectorAgentF.png|Sector Agent File:BackSectorIncendiaryF.png|Sector Incendiary File:StylePlaceHolder.png|link=BackSeraphF.png|Seraph File:BackShamanF.png|Shaman File:BackSharkFinF.png|Shark Fin File:BackSharpshooterF.png|Sharpshooter File:BackShepherdOfAdaraF.png|Shepherd of Adara File:BackShieldedRobotF.png|Shielded Robot File:BackShimTarRegaliaF.png|Shim'Tar Regalia File:BackShockJockF.png|Shock Jock File:BackShortF.png|Short File:BackShroudOfAnubisF.png|Shroud of Anubis File:StylePlaceHolder.png|link=BackSilverTrigonicBackBlueGlowF.png|Silver Trigonic Back: Blue Glow File:StylePlaceHolder.png|link=BackSilverTrigonicBackCustomGlowF.png|Silver Trigonic Back: Custom Glow File:BackSilverTrigonicBackDarkBlueGlowF.png|Silver Trigonic Back: Dark Blue Glow File:StylePlaceHolder.png|link=BackSilverTrigonicBackGoldenGlowF.png|Silver Trigonic Back: Golden Glow File:StylePlaceHolder.png|link=BackSilverTrigonicBackGreenGlowF.png|Silver Trigonic Back: Green Glow File:StylePlaceHolder.png|link=BackSilverTrigonicBackPurpleGlowF.png|Silver Trigonic Back: Purple Glow File:StylePlaceHolder.png|link=BackSilverTrigonicBackRedGlowF.png|Silver Trigonic Back: Red Glow File:StylePlaceHolder.png|link=BackSilverTrigonicBackWhiteGlowF.png|Silver Trigonic Back: White Glow File:BackSmallBirdWingsF.png|Small Bird Wings File:BackSmallDemonicWingsF.png|Small Demonic Wings File:BackSmallTechWingsF.png|Small Tech Wings File:BackSnakeF.png|Snake File:BackSonOfBelialF.png|Son of Belial File:BackSonOfTheMantaF.png|Son of the Manta File:BackSpecOpsF.png|Spec Ops File:BackSpeed-ForceSpectrumF.png|Speed-Force Spectrum File:BackSpeed-ForceSpectrum2018F.png|Speed-Force Spectrum 2018 File:BackSpeed-MetalF.png|Speed-Metal File:BackSpindriftF.png|Spindrift File:BackSpiritOfTheStagF.png|Spirit of the Stag File:BackSplitF.png|Split File:BackSplitPersonalityF.png|Split Personality File:BackSpookySpiderF.png|Spooky Spider File:BackSteampunkF.png|Steampunk File:BackSteelworkerF.png|Steelworker File:BackStormtroopersExhaustPackF.png|Stormtrooper's Exhaust Pack File:BackStrappedCrimeBibleF.png|Strapped Crime Bible File:BackStrengthOfTheRamF.png|Strength of the Ram File:BackSunstoneBulwarkF.png|Sunstone Bulwark File:BackSunstonesEdgeF.png|Sunstone's Edge File:BackSwallowtailButterflyF.png|Swallowtail Butterfly File:BackTalonLordF.png|Talon Lord File:BackTatteredF.png|Tattered File:BackTatteredCloakOfCorruptionF.png|Tattered Cloak of Corruption File:BackTechNinjaF.png|Tech Ninja File:BackTemporalParadoxCapacitorF.png|Temporal Paradox Capacitor File:BackTheLastAurochsF.png|The Last Aurochs File:BackThemysciranBattlesuitF.png|Themysciran Battlesuit File:BackTimeTravelerF.png|Time Traveler File:BackTracesInTimeF.png|Traces in Time File:BackUltra-KryptonianCapeF.png|Ultra-Kryptonian Cape File:BackVengeanceF.png|Vengeance File:BackVengeanceOfHecateF.png|Vengeance of Hecate File:BackVengeanceVariantF.png|Vengeance Variant File:BackVengefulSurgeonF.png|Vengeful Surgeon File:BackVestmentsOfRageF.png|Vestments of Rage File:BackVestureOfProselyteF.png|Vesture of Proselyte File:BackVikingF.png|Viking File:BackVirtuousKnightF.png|Virtuous Knight File:BackVisitorsF.png|Visitor's File:BackVoodooF.png|Voodoo File:BackWarriorOfSpringF.png|Warrior of Spring File:BackWingedFuryF.png|Winged Fury File:BackWingsOfSinF.png|Wings of Sin File:BackZonewalkerF.png|Zonewalker Trivia *Hawk Wings, Nth-Metal Battlesuit, Small Bird Wings, Insectoid, Small Demonic Wings, Small Tech Wings back styles have "flapping" animations. *Dark Specter Batsuit, Gadgeteer, Joker Jetpack, Retro Tech, Speed-Force Spectrum back styles have "jetpack flame" animations. Category:Styles Category:Back Category:Back Styles